1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to plug assemblies used to connect a mains electricity supply with an electronic device requiring such power, and to an electrical charger assembly with a power plug adapted to connect to a socket of the mains electricity supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are used all over the world. These portable electronic devices have individual rechargeable batteries as energy storage elements for providing operation voltages. When going out or traveling, people need to ensure that the battery of their portable electronic device has sufficient charge. Thus a charger is needed to recharge the battery.
Most chargers include a charger housing and a power plug connected to the charger housing via a cable. There are many types of power plugs in different countries, or even in one country, each type of power plug having a detailed specification and being suitable only for a certain type of mains power socket. In some circumstances the available power socket may not match the power plug. For example, the power plug may be a two-pin blade plug, and the power socket may be a three-pin socket with cylindrical receptacles.
What is needed, therefore, is a means of overcoming the described limitations.